smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Falla Cye (LD Stories)
'Falla '''is a young lady who ran away from her kingdom after the throne was delegated to her tyrannical younger brother, Copprick. She had protested him being chosen when their father passed, believing that because she was older and more rational she ought to rule. Unfortunately the norm of the Middle Ages is that a boy will rule next, being superior to women. Once in power, her brother intended to have her locked up so she could never take his crown, but she managed to escape on her faithful stallion, Gentile, the night before his plans would be carried out. Her timing was right thanks to one of the servants telling her when she would be imprisoned. She is very adventurous and unafraid to get dirty once in a while - this comes in handy when she becomes associated with Johan and Peewit later. However, she is still a lady and acts her age (or status) when it is important, such as going to meet another member of royalty or attend a special event. It is only at these times that she will dress formally, although she has nothing against being in a dress and wearing accessories. Meeting and Relationship with Johan and Peewit She hid in the Enchanted Forest for several days before Sir Johan came across her on his horse, Bayard, and persuaded her to return with him to the King's castle in the hopes of finding a new home and job. He introduced her to the Smurfs before they left the forest with the belief that she would gain their trust and accept her new surroundings: to his content, she adored the little blue creatures and quickly grew attached to him and his friends in the castle. With Peewit, she has established a strong mother-son bond and loves him dearly - her maternal instincts are triggered anytime she hears him scream, "Momma!" in times of danger and reacts by becoming aggrivated with newfound strength and stamina, much like Johan does when his friends are in trouble. She is also easily suckered into telling Peewit stories before bed or singing to him when he's bored on a ride. On occasion she will carry him like a child or let him sleep with her if he has nightmares - Johan believes she will make a great mother one day. ''She is only a known pushover for Peewit. Her First Relationship Falla develops a crush towards the end of The Reluctant Dark Knight for Johan after he turns evil because, with him gone, she realizes just how much she and Peewit rely on him for safety and unity. However, when she and Johan share their first kiss she is astonished that her feelings for him vanish almost completely - later she understands that she experienced something called "sexual tension" which is the development of desire towards someone when their either work closely together or have a distance in a relationship. In her case, she lost Johan as a close friend and began to long for him. But when she acted upon her emotion, the desire reclined back to the friendship level they were previously on. Meeting and Relationship with King Gerard & the Clockwork Smurf Falla first meets King Gerard and his beloved Clockwork Smurf in Chapter 6 of Numbuh 404's fanfiction, The Reluctant Dark Knight. ''She and Johan and Peewit ride to his castle when they are made aware of his trouble delegating a proper match to be a future bride. He graces her presence by kissing the top of her hand and immediately welcomes her to his kingdom; likewise, his Smurf greets her with content. She helps him separate potential princesses from a list he presents to her and Johan, giving him renewed confidence on a previously overwhelming idea. Later when he holds a Grand Ball to get to know the possible women, she attends for two reasons: assist Johan and Peewit with keeping a look-out for trouble, and to be his majesty's support should he experience lowering esteem. In chapter 9 he talks with her alone about his feelings and the possibility of throwing his Grand Ball being a mistake. She listens to what he says and gains a newfound respect for him trusting her like no one else before, including Clockwork. She helps him get through the night and occasionally visits him afterwards when he's not busy with another princess or matters of estate; in time they discover that they have a good deal in common. She raves about how lovely his gardens are, the flowers he keeps in his room, and the nature within the castle overall and - to their delight - they both like roses best. She has also fancied his wardrobe, telling him constantly that he has an eye for color and he tells her that she has the same quality when it comes to fashion (which is true). Their favorite activity to do together is go for a walk amongst the common folks of his kingdom and talk - often they include Clockwork because she adores him. Falla has a soft spot for Clockwork similarly to Peewit, though she sees the little doll less frequently. Regardless of their differences, she loves him as much as King Gerard does, and she has proudly told them she wouldn't dream of anything ever coming between them. She believes that Clockwork is the perfect friend for the boy-king and even when they get a moment alone, she asks about his well-being; this brings the trio closer together, but her bond is always stronger with the king. Rivalries Falla is not on good terms with Princess Savina or Dame Barbara in the castle because of the following: she does not follow "proper" princess/ladylike etiquette, has the freedom to spend more time with Johan and Peewit, dresses casually, and goes on adventures with the boys that Savina is forbade from the majority of the time. Outside the castle, she is strongly opposed to Gargamel and Scruple because they are against the Smurfs and once imprisoned Johan with a dreadful spell that turned him against her and Peewit. Since then, she has not forgotten nor forgiven them and swears to get revenge one day. Otherwise, she is always keeping her distance from Copprick; she refuses to tell her friends where her kingdom is, despite them wanting to help her overthrow her dastardly brother, and would rather wait for him to pass away before she decides to return to claim the throne. Likewise, there is an unknown rivalry between her and someone called Lady Pricilla of the North Regiment Estate. Appearance Falla has chocolate brown medium-length hair with large bangs, similar to Peewit's, and the back is tied into a ponytail. Her skin is pale, eyes are standard black, and she has a slender figure, standing about 5'6" in American measurement. She wears a dark ivy green dress with short lavender sleeves, a light green collar, and a lavender waist belt - the dress is knee length. She has light green leggings to match the collar and sports flat dark red shoes with yellow buckles on the front. On her left wrist is a gold round ruby-studded bracelet - it is the only symbol of her royal background she brought from her room back home, but she withheld its meaning from her friends until it came time for her to marry. She would best be voiced by the renowned singer, Sara Bareilles who created such hits as ''Love Song ''and ''King of Anything. Category:Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Fanon Works